Remote sensed data provides a huge number of elevations for representing the planetary surface. Properties of surface textures are crucial to analyze surface features, which are important in various types of applications. As a common land-surface parameter, surface roughness plays an important role in describing the waviness of surface textures. New methods and apparatus that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications in effective computation for generating improved surface roughness maps are desirable.